Conventionally, a wearable electronic device such as a wrist terminal worn on an arm has been known which includes a touch screen function by superimposing a touch sensor on a display screen.
Technology relating to a wearable electronic device having a touch screen is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Application), Publication. No. 2012-531607.